


His first Full Moon

by Bibikitten224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Anguish, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibikitten224/pseuds/Bibikitten224
Summary: Remus has his first transformation.





	His first Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This Is a dark story, there is no happy ending to this. I saw a prompt on a hp fan page. To write a short story about Remus's first transformation  
> I tried to write it in the prospective of a young child, he's only six years old in this story, which is canocally accurate. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the horrible spellings. I am dyslexic and it really can screw with how I write things, and I'm to embarrassed to ask for help editing. 
> 
> There is is suggestive innuendo and unwanted touching that lasts a few seconds of   
> Him implying that he would have him at some point in the future. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: do not own. Only the idea. all characters belong to JK Rowling

His eyes were crusted over, his body hurt like one big giant bruise. Limbs stretched out too thin, like when someone pulled apart saltwater taffy just before it snapped. He cried. What else could you do in a situation like this, Could you really blame him? He was only 9 years old. 

He wondered mildly if the torture curse his daddy had talked about hurt this bad. He expect it didn't, Even breathing was hard. 

"Every month during the full moon for now on Remus this will be where you stay. It's for your own good" his daddy would say to him. No pat on the head, no reassurance that he was still loved. the lock slid shut , caging him in. 

 

He remembered how everything first happened. He was asleep in his bed dreaming away, comfortable and safe, his mommy had dressed him in his favorite jammies, it was covered in snitches and broom sticks and quaffles .  
His mommy tucked him in like always, kissed him on the forehead and told him she'll love him forever. 

 

She lied. 

Daddy and mommy treated him differently. 

They would now looked at him, not with love and affection like before. no his mommy for the last week her bright blue eyes were blood shot and sad. "My baby Is gone" she would sob looking direcy at him, he wanted to shout at her, "I'm here, please look at Me!". It was like he was dead in her eyes. . he hadn't been held by her since he was attacked. 

After that large man bit him everything Changed. Woken violently from a happy dream. The scary man grinned down at him, teeth yellowed and pointed, he tried to kick at him, and scream for help, this was a monster. The monster grabbed him by the neck and squeezed till he couldn't breath. "you'll shut your mouth boy, if you know what's good for you" he menaced He nodded but started to cry, the man let go but grabbed a handful of his hair and tilted his head back, the smell of his breath making him gag, the slimy feeling of the mans tongue on his neck. 

"If I had more time, I would have more fun with you" unfortunately I don't, pity", the other hand smacked his butt before squeezing it roughly, Remus was shaking in fear and confusion, not understanding what was happening, just knowing that the man shouldn't be touching him like that. "you'll come to me one day boy, you'll beg for me to take you to fuck your arse, you'll be gagging for it. until then, you have your daddy to thank for this" tilting remus's head back, he bit into his neck breaking skin, blood gushed dowm his front. Remus screamed, it was burning, oh why was it burning? 

"One more thing to remember me by" 

The monster ran three claws over his face. Remus bearly noticed because of the burning pain in his shoulder. The monster licked the blood dripping from his claws and grinned down at him. Then said "you're mine now boy" Before jumping out the window. The silencing charm that had been up must of come down as soon as the monster escaped. His daddy showed up a minute later. He was sobbing holding his neck and face. Crying he called out to his daddy, hoping he would come and cuddle him tell him everything was going to be ok. Instead he looked at him, lips pursed fist clenched. 

"Now I have a monster for a son" 

Mummy always flinched away from him now, like he would hurt her, he would never hurt her, she was his mommy. He loved her, his daddy though. Remus couldn't stand the disgust in his gaze... the curl of his lips when he looked at the scaring across his face, the bite on his throat. Like he was diseased. 

The night of the full moon, he was put in a cage in the basement. The sun just setting. He wasn't given any mattress or chair. So he just stood holding the bars. he was wearing his favorite jammies again, even with the blood staon that wouldnt leave They gave him some comfort, but really all he wanted was to be held and told everything was going to be ok. No one told him why he was put in the cage. Just that he had to go in. 

The march of their foot steps was the last thing he heard before the cracking of his bones. His spine twisting and curling, his legs snapping back, he fell on the floor in shrieks of agony. Crying and sobbing, It hurt so much, he has a snout, his body covered in fur, why was this happening to him what was he becoming? 

It had lasted forever it seemed then the smells came, overwhelming and potent, the mold, dirt and iron of his bars, the smell of his pee soaked pajamas, thick in his nostrils, He could hear the sound of his mommy weeping. And he wanted to join her in her tears, but instead, He howled, truly like the monster he had become.

Rage filled his being, why did they hate him? He mommy especially. she shouldn't be allowed to cry, She was mean and hateful and a liar she said she would always love him. 

a voice rumbled in his head, "shes not our mommy anymore, she thinks we are dead" he only just learned what death was, and not wanting to hear this he rammed himself against the iron cage, he wanted to yell "no" but only animal whines and howls left his lips. 

 

He hit his head on the bars to stop the voice from telling him to hurt his daddy and mummy like they were hurting him, 

The more he got hurt. The more he got angry, He growled. Howled, snarled, into the night, until his voice was sore. Finally growing tired enough he slumped to the ground in a dead faint. the next morning he woke with a groan. 

the sound of the water dripping from a drain pipe onto the walls echoed like a tambourine through his skull. and it hurt too much to move.

His body was twisted, curled into itself. The smells were still strong, he could smell the lingering scent of coffee his dad made. As well as the scent of his own blood and filth... he noticed his favorite jammies ripped to shreds. Tears burned his eyes. He shouldn't have worn them. Now they were ruined, no way would his mommy try to fix them. She didn't care about him anymore. 

He never wanted to experience that blinding pain and rage .. and hunger, ever again, he wondered if he could just disappear into the ground, maybe then the pain would go away. 

the stomping of footsteps over head followed by the screeching from the old door to the basement was the last thing he heard before he once again fell into darkness. His last thought was that he hoped he didn't wake up again.

Unfortunately, he did wake up again. And the same routine continued on the same, every full moon, tossed into a cage, he no longer called for his parents, he was dead to them, just as they were to him, the bars clang shut, the sun sank and the bright white glow seeped through the small window too high for him to reach, and his transformation began again. 

\- Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Like actually send flames if you want, I know it’s not the best. 
> 
> Not beta read. 
> 
> \- Bibikitten224


End file.
